King of the Ring 2010
King of the Ring 2010 was a special edition of World Wrestling Entertainment's (WWE) television program, Raw. The episode was held on November 29, 2010 at the Wells Fargo Center in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, The episode featured the nineteenth King of the Ring tournament, which was won by Sheamus. Unlike the previous tournament that featured wrestlers from the Raw, SmackDown and ECW brands, the 2010 version of the tournament will only feature wrestlers from Raw and SmackDown (following the closure of the ECW brand in early 2010). The last King of the Ring tournament which only featured wrestlers from both Raw and SmackDown was held in 2002 (following the WWE Brand Extension the previous month, but before the ECW brand was introduced as a third brand in 2006). The first four qualifying matches were held on the November 22 edition of Raw, and the final qualifying matches took place on SmackDown on November 26. The quarter-finals, semi-finals, and final took place on a single three-hour special edition of Raw. The 2010 Miss USA Rima Fakih was the special guest. Matches Raw Qualifying Matches (November 22) The first four qualifying matches for the 2010 King of the Ring tournament took place on the regular [[November 22, 2010 Monday Night RAW results|November 22 edition of Raw]], held at the Amway Center, Orlando, Florida. The first match saw two-time WWE Champion Sheamus defeat R-Truth, who was accompanied to the ring by Eve Torres. The second match saw the final ECW Champion Ezekiel Jackson win over former NXT rookie Alex Riley (who was a late replacement for The Miz, who withdrew from the match citing an anxiety attack; however later in that edition of Raw The Miz cashed in his Money in the Bank title shot and became WWE Champion in an impromptu match against Randy Orton). The third match was won by reigning United States Champion Daniel Bryan, who was accompanied by both of The Bella Twins (Brie accompanied him to the ring, while Nikki joined him in the ring after he won the match). He defeated Ted DiBiase (who was accompanied by Maryse). Bryan had defeated DiBiase to retain his United States Championship the previous night at Survivor Series. This was the only one of the four qualifiers to end by submission (the other matches were won by pinfall). The final qualifying match that night saw John Morrison win over Tyson Kidd, seven days after Kidd had split from his Hart Dynasty tag-team partner David Hart Smith. SmackDown Qualifying Matches (November 26) The final four qualifying matches were broadcasted on [[November 26, 2010 Smackdown results|November 26 (although they took place on November 23, SmackDown]] airs via tape delay). The participants in these matches were Alberto Del Rio, The Big Show, Cody Rhodes, Drew McIntyre, Jack Swagger, Kofi Kingston, MVP, and Rey Mysterio. On the November 26th edition of SmackDown, Kingston, Del Rio, McIntyre, and Rhodes all qualified for the King of the Ring tournament. Results ; ; *Alberto Del Rio defeated Daniel Bryan in the 1st round of the King of the Ring (9:41) *John Morrison defeated Cody Rhodes in the 1st round of the King of the Ring (3:38) *Ezekiel Jackson vs. Drew McIntyre ended in a double countout in the 1st round of the King of the Ring (2:42) *Sheamus defeated Kofi Kingston in the 1st round of the 2010 King of the Ring (4:05) *Mark Henry & Yoshi Tatsu defeated The Nexus (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) (2:30) *John Morrison defeated Alberto Del Rio in the semi-final of the King of the Ring (3:24) *Mark Henry & Yoshi Tatsu defeated The Nexus (Heath Slater & Justin Gabriel) (2:30) *Natalya, Gail Kim & Melina defeated Maryse, Alicia Fox & Tamina in a 6-person tag match (3:34) *Sheamus defeated John Morrison to win the Final of the King of the Ring (12:05) *The Miz © defeated Jerry Lawler in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match to retain the WWE Championship (11:53) Tournament Bracket Other on-screen talent See also *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *King of the Ring External links * King of the Ring Bracket * King of the Ring 2010 at CAGEMATCH.net * King of the Ring 2010 at Online World of Wrestling Category:King of the Ring Category:Tournaments Category:Professional wrestling tournaments Category:World Wrestling Entertainment tournaments